


День вегана

by Santia



Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 23:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10502154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Решение Питера Эбдона стать веганом не осталось незамеченным среди коллегАвтор не имеет ничего против веганства, но Питер действительно агитирует остальных очень активно





	

Питер Эбдон верил, что сможет изменить мир. Не просто верил — веровал, искренне и безоглядно. Поэтому, всякий раз, когда чемпиона охватывала новая страсть, а в его голубых очах разгорался праведный огонь, все знали: пора спасаться. Беги, несчастный, случайно оказавшийся рядом, ибо никто не предскажет, куда тебя занесет этим пылающим ураганом, и найдется ли там дорога из желтого кирпича, чтобы вывести обратно.

Еще Питер верил в психологическую подготовку, благодаря которой (по его личному мнению) он мог держаться в самых сложных матчах, где напряжение становится невыносимым. Но он сокрушал соперников и доводил их до нервного припадка (а это уже по мнению проигравших и отдельных болельщиков). Потом его жертвы, пережив горечь поражения, шли к нему за наукой, ведь сложно не поверить в то, что на твоих глазах доказало свою правдивость. Так Питер приобрел репутацию снукерного гуру. 

Он подходил обстоятельно ко всему, чем бы ни занимался. Увлекшись разведением скаковых лошадей, Питер взялся за труды о генетике, постепенно придя к мысли о существовании снукерного гена, и один бог ведает, какие бы еще открытия он мог свершить на этой стезе, не увлеки его другие идеи. 

День, когда Эбдоном овладела концепция веганства, заслуживал отдельной даты в календаре.

Хоть пища духовная отличается от пищи телесной, Питер считал, что связь между ними имеется, и немалая. Идея коснулась его, воспламенила его дух и отправила нести свет веганства дальше. Первыми под сияющие лучи попали коллеги-игроки.

— Скажи, Марко, ты ведь вегетарианец? — поинтересовался Питер за обедом, отпивая из своей чашки травяной чай.  
— Да, уже много лет, — согласно кивнул Марко Фу и аккуратно подхватил палочками длинные зернышки риса из плошки.

Они обедали в перерыве между матчами Шанхай Мастерс. Еще двое игроков за соседним столиком ждали, пока им принесут заказ, а в дальней стороне у бара маячила одинокая фигура Марка Уильямса: с чрезвычайно сосредоточенным видом валлиец изучал иероглифы, обозначающие напитки, и время от времени указывал пальцем на особо причудливые загогулины. Тогда к нему подходил Дин Цзюньхуэй и что-то говорил, Уильямс кивал в ответ и снова углублялся в чтение. Эбдон созерцал эту картинку с долей умиления: ведь когда-то именно он стал наставником юного китайца и немало поспособствовал его будущим успехам. Приятно было наблюдать за тем, как уже Дин приходит на помощь другим — пусть даже просто разобраться с меню.

— Я очень рад этому! — сказал Эбдон, возвращаясь к собеседнику. Марко, хоть и был также китайцем, по воспитанию принадлежал западной культуре не менее, чем восточной, и Питер очень надеялся на его понимание: — Но не думал ли ты сделать следующий шаг и принять полное веганство? Ведь буддизм, насколько мне известно, указывает путь к просветлению, а разве можно просветлиться, когда вокруг тебя страдают живые существа, и ты участвуешь в преумножении этого страдания? 

Марко одарил Питера полным уважения взглядом. 

— Ты прав, и это одна из причин, почему мы, буддисты, не едим животную пищу. Хотя, одного лишь отказа от неё недостаточно, — он изящным жестом взмахнул палочками для еды. — Духовные практики требуют тяжелого труда разума, медитаций и проникновения в суть вещей, а не только ограничения удовольствий желудка.  
— Идеи буддизма, безусловно, благородны, — вздохнул Питер, перекрестился и добавил: — Но для начала было бы неплохо, чтобы все просто стали веганами.

Будь Питер адептом традиционной церкви, несомненно, выбрал бы воинствующую. Его так легко было представить в рядах инквизиции или несущим слово Божье дикарям Нового Света. Когда Питер вещал о пользе веганства, слушателям казалось, что еще чуть-чуть — и он начнет творить чудеса.

Первым в ряды сторонников записался Джадд Трамп, обладающий невероятным чутьем на всё модное. Узнав, что всё больше звезд Голливуда полностью отказываются от животной пищи, он решил: если это хорошо для Брэда Питта, то подойдет и Джадду Трампу. Дальше он отправился к гуру Эбдону, Питер слегка поморщился из-за столь меркантильных побудительных мотивов, но рассудил, что неисповедимы пути, ведущие к осознанию веганства как единственно верного образа жизни.

Затем паству пополнил Нил Робертсон, дитя австралийских просторов, на турнирах крепкий и выносливый, точно эвкалипт, но беззащитный перед убедительным словом пророка веганства. Питер добавил его в особый список своих друзей в твиттере и делился рецептами, справедливо видя в австралийце будущего преемника.

— Веганы будут править миром! — говорил Эбдон, и свет отражался от его лысины, окутывая голову подобием нимба.

Игроки нечасто бывают действительно религиозны, зато суеверных среди них хоть отбавляй. А когда Питер Эдбон, закусив морковкой, громит тебя у снукерного стола в пух и прах, поневоле заподозришь, что в овощной диете что-то есть. Эмси так и просто говорил, что победила «веганская суперсила», а уж он-то в этих делах разбирался.

Снукеристы завели привычку подолгу читать в меню страницы, посвященные салатам, и придирчиво выспрашивать официантов, не скрылось ли в блюдах нечто запретно-мясное. Адресами веганских кафе делились как самым сокровенным, предназначенным лишь для ближайших друзей. Один игрок обнаружил китайский ресторан, где повара готовили блюда, неотличимые по вкусу от мясных, но состоящие только из растительных ингредиентов. Жулика заклеймили позором.

Марк Уильямс наблюдал за новым поветрием мейн-тура с любимым трехэтажным бутербродом в руке. Питеру не удалось склонить его к правильному образу питания, хотя он не оставлял попыток.

— Смотри, Марк, — говорил Питер, подсаживаясь к валлийцу за обедом. — Вот это — красное мясо. А это — зеленый салат. И знаешь что? Я не вижу разницы! Какой смысл поедать вредное мясо убитых животных, впуская в своё тело негативную энергию, если можно есть этот прекрасный свежий салат?  
— Я тоже не вижу разницы*, — согласно кивал Уильямс, отрезая кусок от бифштекса и отправляя себе в рот.

«Безнадежно, — шептал про себя Эбдон, и тут же одергивал себя: — Нет! Надежда не покидает нас никогда! Я попробую еще раз, и еще…мы направим его к свету».

На многих турнирах зрители отмечали голодный блеск в глазах игроков и то, с какой яростью они набрасываются на раскатившиеся по столу шары.

Но однажды вера подверглась испытанию. В истории любой церкви таких случаев хватает, и возможно, когда-нибудь появится притча о том дне, когда Ронни О'Салливану, пропустившему несколько турниров из-за перелома ноги, сняли гипс и разрешили вернуться к полноценным тренировкам. 

Проведя пару часов у стола и сделав дюжину максимальных брейков, Ронни проголодался и решил заглянуть в кафе при снукерном клубе.

— Мне двойной бифштекс и кофе, — заказал он. — Говядина чтобы средней прожарки.  
— Мясных бифштексов у нас не подают, — сообщил ему официант. — Однако, есть отличные веганские бифштексы из кабачка с луком.  
— Что, опять нашли коровье бешенство? — удивился Ронни.  
— Нет, — невозмутимо ответил официант. — Мясных не заказывают.

Ронни раскрыл меню и только сейчас обратил внимание на маленькую букву «в» рядом с большей частью названий.

— Как насчет жаркого из кролика? — спросил он.  
— Веганский кролик из цветной капусты, очень нежный. Рекомендую к нему полбутылки сока сельдерея.

Снукерист еще раз посмотрел в меню и перевел взгляд на официанта.

— Рыбу с чипсами? — рискнул он. — Рыба-то хоть осталась?  
— Из прекрасной свежайшей моркови и брюквы, — с гордостью ответил официант. 

Ронни почесал кончик носа. 

— Наше кафе теперь стало вегетарианским?  
— Веганским. Уважаемые джентльмены, играющие здесь в снукер, теперь предпочитают растительную пищу.

Ронни понятливо кивнул и заказал стакан апельсинового сока. Потом расплатился по счету, вышел из кафе, перешел на другую сторону улицы и прошел два квартала до «Макдональдса».

…Питер забил сложный шар, но выход не получился, и он поставил элегантный снукер. Нил, с которым он тренировался, оценил ход, «поаплодировав» кончиком кия, и обошел стол по кругу — выбираться из снукера все равно было нужно. На середине его размышлений дверь зала тихо открылась, пропуская знакомую фигуру, но еще раньше, чем зрение опознало в ней Ронни, обоняния коснулся запах обжаренной говядины.

Питер и Нил синхронно развернулись на этот запах, и выражение недоумения на лицах почти моментально сменилось чистым ужасом, когда они поняли, что О'Салливан, подперев спиной дверной косяк, жуёт здоровенный гамбургер.

— Здравствуй, Ронни, — первым вернул себе самообладание Эбдон. — Рад, что ты уже на ногах…обеих…то есть, что ты здоров.  
— Ага, — кивнул тот. — Только тут у вас какая-то хрень творится, в нашем кафе больше не подают ни бифштексов, ни жаркого, ни даже рыбы с чипсами! Вместо этого кабачки, цветная капуста, морковка и прочий силос! Нормальной еды не осталось!  
— Как может быть нормальной пища, для приготовления которой приходится мучить живое существо? — воскликнул Питер.  
— Да? А как насчет моих мучений? — парировал Ронни. — Бифштекс из кабачка, ужас! 

Питер вздохнул и посмотрел на товарища с бесконечным состраданием во взоре. 

— Ты поймешь, Ронни, обещаю, — сказал он. — Сейчас твоя душа истерзана, и это неудивительно, учитывая, чем ты питаешься, но у разумного человека нет пути иного, чем веганство. 

Питер шагнул к нему, но Ронни отшатнулся и выставил перед собой надкушенный гамбургер, точно крест перед вампиром. Чувствовал он себя ни дать ни взять — персонажем ужастика: только что перед тобой были давние знакомые и приятели, и вдруг у них отрастают клыки, рога и когти, и вот они уже готовы наброситься на тебя.

— О, а я иду мимо, слышу — пахнет! — за плечом О'Салливана выросла фигура Уильямса, и валлиец бесцеремонно приобнял его за плечи. — Отличный гамбургер, где брал?  
— За два квартала отсюда, «Макдональдс» на углу.  
— Аа, — протянул Уильямс. — Слава богу, что кто-то еще не поддался агитации. Пошли, пообедаешь с нами, мы с ребятами нашли отличное местечко, карри — пальчики оближешь.

Марк уволок с собой Ронни, точно дракон — свою беззащитную жертву, a оба паладина веганства не смогли этому помешать.

— Мы, конечно, захватим мир, — сказал Питер, сжимая кий. — Но придется еще немного подождать.  
— Мы должны быть терпеливыми, — подхватил Нил.

И глаза обоих сверкнули прозеленью.

**Author's Note:**

> * И Эбдон, и Уильямс страдают частичным дальтонизмом, не различая красный и зеленый цвета


End file.
